True Perfection
by windstorm16
Summary: No summary yet.


**Hello all Storm here with a new story! Here is another idea I hope is unique among Naruto/Dragon Ball stories, as it has Naruto gaining the powers of one of my favorite villains, Mr. Perfect Cell! But not in the way you think, as in the words of the bug-man himself "multi-verse theories a bitch", I'll let you all figure it out. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Jumping across rooftops Kakashi stopped on the edge of one and looked down at the streets, finding them completely deserted except for large amounts of clothes lying around. Jumping down Kakashi picked up a discarded shirt finding a stab mark in the back of it as if who ever was wearing was attacked.

'Except there are no bodies or any blood. It's like they simply vanished. What could have done this?' Kakashi wondered looking around

He had been sent by Tsunade to investigate several instances of villages and towns being found completely deserted of people with only clothes being left behind with a stab wound in them. Tsunade believed Tobi might be responsible, a scare method for the Fourth Shinobi War he'd declared on the nations. Kakashi though wasn't too sure if it was Tobi, but still agreed to go as whatever was happening it definitely warranted investigation. But Kakashi did hope it was the Akatsuki, as if it wasn't that meant they had a new threat to deal with.

When he arrived at the first town he found scenes matching the reports, and it unnerved the Jonin at the emptiness and silence, yet still feel something… off. Kakashi couldn't explain what it was only that he felt something sinister was nearby, a sixth sense experienced ninja developed to warn them about danger nearby, for Kakashi it was like an encroaching darkness creeping up on him. And right now Kakashi felt like a massive dark shadow was being cast over him.

Whatever it was that did this Kakashi hoped he could find and stop it. Though in case he couldn't he sent Pakkun to Tsunade asking for backup, just in case.

'This doesn't feel like the Akatsuki's doing, why attack towns right after declaring war on the Five Nations? It just doesn't make sense, not to mention with Naruto being sent to Turtle Island, it can't be too draw him out. So who or what did this? Wait, what is that?' Kakashi thought focusing on something he was hearing in the otherwise deserted town

It sounded like… singing?

That's when it got louder and Kakashi's danger sense was now screaming at him to run.

_"Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum_

_Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum_

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

_Make him the cutest that I've ever seen_

_Give him two lips, like roses and clover_

_Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over"_

As the singing grew closer Kakashi searched for the source, only to freeze as he finally just _what_ it was.

A large green bipedal bug monster stepped out of an alley holding an unconscious man by his shirt, while releasing raspy breathing.

'What the actual fuck kind of horror movie did I just step into?' Kakashi thought

He's seen a lot of things in his life, but never something like this creature. Then the thing actually spoke, and Kakashi wished it hadn't.

"Hello… **_friend."_** The creature said in a slithery snake-like voice

Gulping Kakashi now really wished he had waited for backup to arrive. But he couldn't run now, not until he got information from… whatever this thing was.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kakashi questioned, as the creature started laughing

"Ohohohohoho… Let's answer your question with another question..." Said the creature

"Yeah? And what's tha-"

**"WANNA SEE ME DRINK THIS GUY?!"** The creature yelled

Suddenly the creatures tail shot up and stabbed the guy in the back getting the man to scream in pain.

To Kakashi's horror rather than die, the man seemed to liquefy and was absorbed through the creatures tail.

'Ugh, oh God... I-I think I'm gonna puke' Kakashi thought unable to look away from the morbid scene

Soon the creature completely absorbed the man and pulled its tail away.

"Ahhhhh... So Kakashi... What brings you to myyy~ neighborhood?" Asked the creature, Kakashi a little confused how it knew his name

"I sensed a disturbance." Kakashi replied hoping to get any useful information from the creature

"Well I am pretty disturbing! Remember that time I drank that guy? That was fucking weird." Admitted the creature

"So I take it you're the one who exterminated this entire city, then?" Kakashi demanded, the creature giving him a deadpan look

"Oh, no, no, that was another guy. His name was "Shit Sherlock", first name "No"." Retorted the creature sarcastically

"Why? Just, why?" Said Kakashi wanting to the reason behind so many innocent people dying

"Well… three reasons: first, I was asleep for like, four years, and I am understandably hungry." The creature started

"Two, there's nothing more satisfying than the rush I get from watching a person disappear." It added menacingly

"And three, and I need you to pay attention on this one..." Said the creature before giving a shout and unleashing a large explosion that encompassed the entire town

When the smoke cleared the town was destroyed leaving behind complete destruction.

"Ah... And three...that is how I power the beautiful temple that is my body." The creature finished, Kakashi glaring at the creature

"You... You're a monster!" Shouted Kakashi, the creature crossing its arms mockingly

"Oh, I'm a monster! Like I haven't heard that one screamed at me today. Of all peop-" the creature suddenly coughed something up

Looking it was surprised to see a pacifier.

"...Oh, that is just embarrassing! It's not even the right hole..." Muttered the creature

Kakashi clenched his fists in anger at how callus this thing was about killing dozens of people.

"That's all I needed to hear." Kakashi said suddenly dispersing into smoke, the creature surprised it was a clone before its face went blank

"Oh you slut. AHH!" Shouted the creature as Kakashi spin kicked him away

Stopping its movement the creature turned and saw Kakashi about to spin kick it again, but it jumped away dodging the attack.

'Huh, faster than me... That could be a slight pain in the ass... But-' "AH! MY ASS-BUTT!" The creature screamed when Kakashi kicked it from behind sending it flying back

Running to the other end Kakashi prepared for when it landed. Though just before the creature hit the ground it suddenly stopped suspended in midair, surprising Kakashi.

"Wanna see something cool?" The creature asked flying up into the air and held two fingers to his forehead

'It can fly?!' Kakashi thought surprised since he thought only the Tsuchikage had that ability

'Wait now what's he doing? Is it an attack, not one I've ever seen.' Thought Kakashi noticing the creatures fingers emitting electric like energy

"Makankōsappō!" The creature shouted firing an energy beam with a spiral around it at Kakashi

'Oh crap.' Thought Kakashi as the beam hit him creating an explosion

"Gotcha." The creature said

"Think again." Kakashi said from behind

Looking the creature saw Kakashi descending down onto him, looking down he saw several clones dispelling themselves. Looking back to Kakashi, the creature had a single thought.

'He's gonna kick me again, isn't he?'

Kakashi did exactly that launching the creature back towards the ground where it impacted a pile of rubble.

"All right, I'm gonna need you to do me a solid and not kick me anymore." The creature said fed up with the constant kicking

"Start by telling me what that technique was, and maybe I'll consider it." Retorted Kakashi not ever seeing a Jutsu like that one

"Well, what can I say? Imitation is the greatest form of flattery. Speaking of which... Ka…" The creature began cupping his hands behind him

'Imitation, what does that mean? He copied that from someone else? And now what's he doing?'

"Me…Ha…Me…HA!" Shouted the creature firing a massive beam of blue energy at Kakashi

'Shit!'

Kakashi quickly used a Substitution to avoid the attack, which carved through everything in its path.

'Eh... This thing's just full of surprises...' Thought Kakashi

"Surpriiise~!" The creature said appearing behind Kakashi and wrapping his arms and legs around him

"Howdy, neighbor." Greeted the creature before jamming his tail into Kakashi's arm causing the man to scream

"Oh, it must be your first time because you are TIGHT! And unfortunately for you...it's also your last." The creature said as he began absorbing Kakashi's arm

'Damnit! Gotta think of something to escape.' Thought Kakashi when an idea struck him

Throwing his head back Kakashi headbutted the creature thankfully getting it to release him.

"AGH! My beak-mouth!" The creature grunted, as Kakashi took the time to escape holding his shriveled up arm

"Oh, God... You're starting to look like that Sarutobi guy. You sure you don't want me to do the other arm? Even you out? Cause that's just distracting." Said the creature looking at Kakashi's arm

"Listen, I've obviously lost this fight. Without my arm, I'm finished." Kakashi admitted knowing without both arms he had no hope of fighting this thing

"Ah, submission. A second favorite to futile resistance." Said the creature pleased

"But before you finish me off..." the creature sniggered at that

"...how about you tell me everything about you?" Kakashi said

If the thing liked to talk, he'll let him talk.

"Oh, weeellll..." Said the creature looking away as if embarrassed

"Unless you don't have anything important to say." Kakashi goaded

"No, no, it's just...you're the first person to ask me who or what. Normally they just ask...why. Well, to start us off, then: I'm sure by now you're more than familiar with my father, Orochimaru." The creature said

"Oh, goddamn it." Kakashi cursed while figuring he should have known Orochimaru was involved with this thing as some freaky experiment

Even when dead that snake is still causing problems.

"Oh, but wait, there's more, see I'm not some mutant experiment. I am purely biomechanical, unlike my brother and sister, Suigetsu and Karin." The creature said

"I have no idea who those two are." Kakashi lied knowing they were members of Sasuke's new team or at least the Karin girl is a former member considering Sasuke tried to kill her and the Suigetsu kid was locked up in Iron Country

"Well, good for you. Who cares. As I was saying, I was created when Orochimaru discovered a long forgotten lab containing the DNA of the galaxies strongest fighters and the plans to infuse this DNA into one being with the sole purpose of becoming… perfect. Unfortunately Orochimaru couldn't infuse all the DNA into a single host all at once, so he infused the DNA of Namekians and humans into Suigetsu, and the DNA of Saiyans and Frost Demons into Karin, all with the goal of me absorbing them." The creature said

"That's how you know those techniques." Kakashi realized while knowing this creature might pose an even bigger threat than the Akatsuki if he managed to absorb those two people

"Oh, but I know much more than that. I know that in this timeline, there lies the secret to my true, perfect form. A secret I had all but conceded lost to me." Revealed the creature

"This timeline? So you're from the future. But how?" Kakashi questioned shocked that this thing came from the future

"Oh..." Said the creature remembering how he came to the past

Sasuke's screams of fear and pain, stealing the experimental time seal, and travelling to the past.

"I found a way. All you need to know is that I am here now, and I will stop at nothing to achieve my perfection." The creature said

He'd already lost his chance at perfection once, he won't lose it again and anyone that gets in his way will die!

"Well, then. I guess I know your story..."

"You're welcome!"

"...but I don't know your name." Said Kakashi

"Ah, truth is, I don't really have one. But all things considered, I think I'll go with..._Cell_." Cell decided not saying he didn't remember what his original name even was

"That's kinda boring..." Said Kakashi having expected a more intimidating name

"Coming from the guy named after an object used to scare birds. You know what? Doesn't matter anyway. I'ma drink you now." Cell said raising his tail to do just that

"Wait! Before that... Do YOU wanna see something cool?" Asked Kakashi smirking beneath his mask, Cell stopping before lowering his tail

"Now I know you're playing me...and I do." Cell answered

"Clone Great Explosion." Said Kakashi before he detonated

"Oh, that is HARDCORE! Also, not good for me." Said Cell when Kakashi, completely fine, jumped out of his hiding spot

Suddenly Neji, Tenten, and Lee jumped down next to Kakashi.

"Also not good for me!" Cell added jumping on top of a destroyed building

"Kakashi-sensei, we have arrived on Tsunade-sama's orders to assist you!" Lee said flashing a sparkling smile

"What the hell is that?!" Tenten asked looking at Cell

"Sorry, kids, not telling the story again! But I will leave you all enlightened! SOLAR FLARE!" Cell shouted blinding them all before flying away while laughing evilly

"That wasn't a flashbang!" Lee said holding his eyes

"I FUCKING KNOW!" Shouted Kakashi not needing to be told what he already knew

*Later*

Cell was running through a forest before jumping onto a road in front of a sign.

"All right. So South City is to the North, North City is to the West, and East City is...also to the North. ...Where the fuck am I?!" Cell asked confused where he was at the moment

'Hm, if I remember this should be around the time Karin and Suigetsu have been separated, Suigetsu should be in Iron Country right now and Karin was killed around this time, so no idea where she is. No matter I'll find both my dear siblings and then drink them.' Cell thought flying away towards Iron Country

*Timeskip-Night-October Ninth*

"There they are." Said the recently revived Orochimaru sensing the Five Kage, barely alive after being decimated by the resurrected Madara Uchiha

With him were Suigetsu and Karin, having split off from Sasuke, Jugo, and the past Hokage who were heading straight to the frontlines of the war. Orochimaru only followed out of interest to see what Sasuke would do, he wished to see where Sasuke's new path would take him.

Though he prioritized saving the Five Kage, considering they'll need all the help they can get against Madara and the Juubi.

'But what is that other power I'm sensing?' Orochimaru wondered having sensed another power source and it was positively vile and evil

Another thing about the power was it felt like several signatures mixed into one, it reminded Orochimaru of his own power whenever he took a new host, but even then his own power soon overtook the hosts leaving only his signature. This one he's sensing however was as if several people merged together into a single being.

'Wait…' Orochimaru thought remembering years ago when he discovered a hidden lab

Inside he had found plans for the creation of the 'Perfect Being', a creature composed of the DNA of several alien races and super-powered humans. He'd planned to create this 'Perfect Being' to become his new host, but sadly he didn't have the technology to create the being, so instead he had to find someone to turn into the creature. Again, unfortunately, he never found someone compatible and thus scraped the project.

'Though I did still find a use for the DNA I found.' Thought Orochimaru gazing at Suigetsu and Karin

He'd injected them with each with two of the four DNA strands to see if they'd develop any of the powers of this Ki he learned about, sadly they never did. But the DNA was still within them, the same DNA that once absorbed by the 'Perfect Being' would make them truly perfect and likely a threat greater than Madara or the Juubi could ever hope to be.

'And if I'm right and someone else managed to create the creature, then these two will be who it's after.' Orochimaru thought grimly

He hoped he was wrong, otherwise may Kami have mercy on them all if the creature got its hands on Suigetsu and Karin.

"Well I can you've had better days, Tsunade." Orochimaru stated landing on a branch seeing his former teammate and the other Kage looking half dead

"Gross, a giant slug! I wonder how much salt you'd need to kill it?" Suigetsu wondered out loud

"That's just part of Katsuyu summoned from Shikkotsu Woods. It's actually quite small compared to her real body." Said Orochimaru being one of the few who's seen Katsuyu's true size, Suigetsu making a disgusted noise

The two then started arguing, which Orochimaru just blocked out.

"We'll heal Tsunade first. Let's go." Said Orochimaru jumping down followed shortly by Karin and Suigetsu

Getting a better look at her, Orochimaru frowned when he saw her aged appearance showing she really overextended herself.

After convincing Katsuyu he was here to help, even allowing her to kill him once and for all with her acid if he did anything suspicious, he asked where the other Kage were.

"They're recovering inside my fragments. They sustained serious injuries and it's very…" Katsuyu trailed off

"And yet they aren't fully healed even with you here. Why?" Asked Orochimaru

"My power only responds of the strength of Tsunade-sama's Hundred Healing Technique. But with her current condition, I can't access my full power." Replied Katsuyu

"Is that how that works. Regardless, I've never seen Tsunade this weak, so it must be true." Said Orochimaru deep in thought

'This is worrisome, that power I'm sensing appears to be heading this way and if is that creature I doubt I'll be enough to fight it, not with Karin and Suigetsu present. I'd have to fight and protect them, but it'd likely be focused on absorbing them than fighting me.' Orochimaru thought before looking to Suigetsu

"Suigetsu bring Tsunade's lower half to her upper half now." Orochimaru ordered

Once that was done, he told Karin to let Tsunade bite her to heal. Though this dissolved into an argument between her and Suigetsu, until Orochimaru threatened to have his snakes possess them. They had no time to waste with their squabbling, that signature would be here any moment and Orochimaru would prefer they were long gone when it arrived.

"Tsunade, as much as I'm sure you'd like to kill me I believe it'd be best if we all leave, now!" Said Orochimaru urgently

Tsunade was surprised at the panic in her ex-teammates voice, before noticing the two with him. She recognized the Karin girl from when Kakashi brought her in and she guessed the other was Suigetsu. But this also brought to mind of Kakashi's last report, about Cell.

"Oh shit." Tsunade said looking up

"Oh no." Muttered Orochimaru looking where Tsunade was

"What the fuck is that?!" Suigetsu shouted

As standing above them on a large branch was Cell.

"Hello boys and girls, room for one more?" Cell asked sinisterly

For a moment none of them said anything, Tsunade and Orochimaru thinking of ways to escape and Suigetsu and Karin shocked at Cell's appearance.

"Hello... _brother_..." Cell said to Suigetsu

"Come again?" Asked Suigetsu

"In a moment. And hello, my _beautiful _sister." Said Cell to Karin before he started wagging his tongue indecently

"Oh fuck no!" Karin shouted more than a little disturbed

"And… um." Cell stopped looking at Tsunade not sure who she was

"Tsunade."

"… Cool. Any who…" Cell said jumping down

"You have my sincerest gratitude, Orochimaru. Without higher power levels, I would have been left searching for them blindly. But thanks to you, I have been reunited with my family. And we have so much catching up to do!" Cell said as he began powering up

"Okay, so am I alone, or did that not explain ANYTHING?!" Shouted Suigetsu

"I don't know ask Orochimaru, he made it." Tsunade said glaring at the Snake Sannin

"Actually Tsunade, I only found the plans to create it, I never was able to finish it however." Stated Orochimaru

"What but the thing told Kakashi you built it and that it was from the future." Tsunade said

"The future?" Asked Orochimaru

"Can we focus!" Karin shouted pointing to Cell

Cell gave a shout as he unleashed a massive blast freezing everyone at the power he possessed, being far stronger than when he faced Kakashi. Cell walked towards them all, none of them able to move from the power he was putting off.

"Is it hard to bear? My overwhelming power? Its weight? It's...girth?" Cell asked

"How… how many people?!" Demanded Tsunade, Kakashi having told her how Cell increased his power

"…_Enough._" Cell said ominously before going towards his targets

"Look, I don't know what you're on about with this family nonsense, but how about we just go our separate ways and WHA-" Suigetsu was cut off as he dodged Cell's tail only for the android to grab his arm and slam onto the ground before pinning him and aiming his stinger at the teen which opened up

"Come again?" Suigetsu repeated

"If you insist!" Cell said laughing creepily when he was kicked in the face

Though he still laughed wiping his mouth, not having felt Orochimaru's kick.

"Okay, future bug-man, let's say I, uh, believe that now... Where do we go from here?" Suigetsu asked standing up

"Inside me!" Stated Cell

"Stop it."

"He's also a walking, talking petri dish!" Tsunade said

"No need flattery Tsunade, you'll be inside me as well." Said Cell

"Stop it!"

"Scared to ask, but anything else?" Suigetsu said

"Oh, tell him about the part where I took a dozen Ninja at the same time!" Cell said

"Wait, is he kidding?" Asked Karin

"Probably not." Orochimaru said

"Ugh!"

"That's fun, but it really doesn't answer the big question: Why is he here?" Asked Suigetsu wanting to know what the creepy bug man wanted

"You know, it's rude to talk about someone when they're right in front of you." Cell said crossing his arms

"Okay, why are you here?" Asked Suigetsu

"Because, _bitch...I drink people._" Stated Cell menacingly

That gave them a pause to process his words.

"...Yeah, fuck that!" Suigetsu said attempting to run away he wasn't risking his life against this thing

"TOO LATE!" Cell shouted appearing behind Suigetsu as his tail opened up and catches Suigetsu

"Oh, God, this is totally disgusting! This isn't how this is supposed to work! I'm not supposed to die like this! I'm too cool! Someone pull off the tail! I'm too cool for this! I'M TOO COOL-!" Shouted Suigetsu as he was absorbed into Cell

Cell then started glowing and began to transform, changing from a bug man to halfway between a man and monster. Once the transformation finished the now semi-perfect Cell smiled in satisfaction at his transformation.

"Hm, so this is my semi-perfect form magnificent." Cell said his voice now being a deep baritone as he looked himself over

"Now for Kari-" Cell stopped when he saw that while he was absorbing Suigetsu, Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Karin made their escape along with the other Kage

"Oh you motherfuckers!" Shouted Cell angry they got away

"No matter, I've already got their signatures memorized and when I find I'm going to-huh?" Cell stopped short and grabbed his head grunting in pain as memories flooded his mind

_"Are you sure he'll survive the process Orochimaru-sama?"_

_"I believe he will survive Kabuto. After all he's from _that _clan and they were notoriously hard to kill. Plus given his condition, it will only increase the chances of survival."_

Once the memories stopped Cell stood straight surprised.

'Interesting, so I've regained portions of my memories that Orochimaru erased. That means once I absorb Karin, not only will I finally achieve my perfection but I'll finally remember who I was, good.' Cell thought pleased at this new development

While he could careless about what memories he had or who he used to be, it still annoyed him. How can he be the perfect being if he can't even remember who he was.

With that Cell flew into the air and took off towards where sensed a large amount of people along with something really big and powerful. While he could simply go after Karin, he's sure they're heading towards the battle taking place, likely to warn the fighters about him approaching.

'Makes no difference, I'll get there and when I do I will finally achieve my perfection.' Cell thought gleefully

*Later-Battlefield*

'Tsk, you should have taken my offer Sasuke.' Madara thought stabbing Sasuke's sword into the ground and walking away from his now dead clansmen

It was a shame he didn't take his offer to join forces, he could have been a more useful ally than Obito. But unfortunately he had to stand in his way, and no went against Madara Uchiha and lived, not even his own family.

"Hey you! Guy with the long hair!" Shouted Cell in the air

'What in the…' Madara thought looking up and saw a green man, monster, thing

What is he looking at exactly?

"Yeah you! Yeah I'm just wondering have you seen a girl around here, red hair, glasses, possibly bi-polar! Ring any bells?!" Cell asked

Madara stared at the creature for a few moments, idly wondering if something went wrong with his revival.

"You know you could say something rather than just staring like a dick!" Said Cell, only to get silence once more

"Okay fine you know what, when I achieve my perfection I'm killing you first! Rude much." Cell said muttering the last part

"What did you say?!" Yelled Madara so he could be heard

"Oh now he speaks!" Shouted Cell

"What did you say about achieving perfection?!" Madara asked intrigued

As far as he knew the only way to achieve perfection was becoming the Juubi's Jinchuuriki to become a god or being him.

"Ugh, fine!" Said Cell flying down to the ground

"Alright, uh…"

"Madara Uchiha." Said Madara

"Madara, thanks, anyway I was created to become the perfect being, but to do that I must absorb my brother and sister. What you see right now is only semi-perfect form."

"Wait, how can you be Semi-Perfect? You're either perfect or you're not me-there's no gray area." Madara stated, Cell feeling his eye twitch

"My point, is that this form was achieved by absorbing my brother, Suigetsu. And the only way I may obtain true perfection..." Cell trailed off

"Is to absorb this Karin girl. So, in summation, you get the Android, and you achieve your perfect form. And how strong would be in this 'perfect form'?" Madara asked intrigued if this thing could provide a challenge to him once he becomes the Juubi's Jinchuuriki

"Oh unbelievably so. And you look like the kind of guy that enjoys fighting. Tell you what, help me find my dear sister and I'll give you challenge you'll never forget." Cell tempted

"Oh ho ho! Ominous!" Madara said smirking

"Madara, this is the only chance you're going to get! If she slips away now, you'll never get the opportunity to fight me at my full potential. And let's be honest, do you really think anyone can give you the challenge you deserve?" Cell asked

Madara's smirk widened seeing through his ploy.

"You know, the funny thing is, I know you're playin' me... But you're right. Very well find this Karin girl and we will fight." Said Madara wanting a challenge since Hashirama's out of commission

"Oh, thank you, Madara! Trust me...great things are about to happen!" Cell said before hearing an explosion

Looking he saw a giant wooden statue being torn apart by gold chains, chains that were connected to…

"Karin." Cell said flying off towards the girl

"Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE!" Cell chanted repeatedly as he approached Karin

Karin gave a scream as she saw Cell flying towards her with his tail opened up to suck her in. She couldn't avoid as the tail closed in around her.

"Mine." Said Cell gleefully as Karin screamed before being absorbed into him

'No!' Thought Orochimaru

'No!' Jugo thought seeing his friend and ally being absorbed

'No!' Thought Kakashi sensing Cell's power on the battlefield and it was rising to levels beyond his comprehension

'YEEEESSSS!' Madara thought grinning as he summoned the Juubi and prepared to seal it in himself

All across the battlefield everyone froze in shock at the power they were sensing, it was gigantic and it was still growing.

Cell gave a shout as his body evolved to its true perfect form and also the rest of his memories returning to him.

_"Old man why am I hated?"_

_"I'm going to become the greatest Hokage, believe it!"_

_"One day I'll get everyone to acknowledge me as me, as Naruto Uzumaki!"_

Cell's power exploded out of him engulfing the entire battlefield as everyone covered their eyes from the brightness and intensity.

When the light vanished, everyone looked on in horror seeing Cell in his true perfect form, now appearing as a man with a black and green exoskeleton. Cell landed on the ground and stretched out, then to everyone's surprise and fear he started to sing.

_""P" is for "priceless", the look upon your faces_

_"E" is for "extinction", all your puny races_

_"R" for "revolution", which will be televised_

_"F" is for how "f**ked" you are, now allow me to repriiise"_

Cell looked over his shoulder loving how the Ninja flinched at his gaze

_""E" is for "eccentric", just listen to my song_

_"C" is for "completion", that I waited for so long_

_"T" is for the "terror", upon you I'll bestow"_

Cell chuckled and addressed everyone present.

"My name is Perfect Cell, and I'd like to say...hello"

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto, or at least an alternate timeline version of Naruto, was kidnapped by Orochimaru, tuned into Cell, and went back in time, after learning the Karin and Suigetsu of his time are dead, in order to achieve his perfection. Not only that but he's regained his lost memories as well, which were erased by Orochimaru, and now he's ready to kick ass and break spirits. Also I had him appear during the Fourth Shinobi War because, if you've read my "Son of the Emperor" story, you'll know they're all going to die anyway so whats the point of starting at an earlier point. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
